Spécial German Training
by Vicky-chama
Summary: Alors que l'entrainement militaire d'Italie n'est pas de tout repos, ce n'est pas lui qui finit par craquer en ce beau jour ensoleillé… Yaoi, Gerita, Smut… Enjoy ! (Je ne suis pas l'auteur! Je poste seulement les écrits d'une amie qui m'a demandé de le faire pour elle )


**Spécial German Training**

Disclaimer : les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'aurais adoré être la créatrice de Ludwig muahahahaha) ils sont la propriété de Hidekaz Himaruya.

Résumé : Alors que l'entrainement militaire d'Italie n'est pas de tout repos, ce n'est pas lui qui finit par craquer en ce beau jour ensoleillé… Yaoi, Gerita, Smut… Enjoy !

PDV Ludwig - Allemagne

L'entrainement avait été éprouvant pour Italie, aujourd'hui. Mon petit protégé haletait difficilement et une ador… une rougeur s'étalait sur ses joues au teint hâlé. Moi ? En pleine forme, comme à l'ordinaire. A peine quelques étirements à la nuque, à force de se pencher pour parler à et encourager la petite nation qui avait fait de son mieux pour me suivre.

Je le regardai. Il était à genoux dans l'herbe, une main à terre et l'autre sur son cœur battant. Et il leva ses yeux vers moi. Oui. Ses grands yeux dorés qu'il ouvre si rarement, dardés sur mon visage, des étoiles dansant dans leur profondeur. Je sentis une grosse chaleur dans le bas de mon dos et mes pommettes s'échauffèrent. Gott… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

_"Vee~~ Doitsu, qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit-il d'une petite voix, les étincelles de ses prunelles se brouillant doucement."

J'aimerai lui répondre, le réconforter, mais j'en suis incapable. Un étourdissement me saisit. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que le soleil s'amusait-il à dessiner ces reflets magnifiques sur ses cheveux soyeux qui paraissaient si doux…

_"Doitsu ? Doitsu !"

…j'aimerai tant passer mes mains dedans, respirer l'odeur musquée de son cou, lécher les larmes qui font miroiter la rougeur de ses joues, caresser…wachten… Des larmes ?! Mais…

_"Italia ?

_Na, Doitsu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? gémit désespérément le petit Italien. Je t'ai déçu pendant l'entrainement, c'est ça ? Ah, je te promets, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, je mangerai moins de pasta avant de courir, promis promis promis Doitsu ! Promis, promis…

_Italia."

Ma voix devenue encore plus rauque que d'habitude arrêta nette sa diatribe, et il me regarda, rouge de confusion, au bord des larmes à nouveau. De légers frissons me parcoururent. Oh, je ne pouvais plus me restreindre ! Tant pis pour les conséquences, politiques, géographiques ou que sais-je.

Il me regarda approcher de lui avec appréhension, se ramassant sur lui-même. Je fronçai les sourcils à ce geste. « Non, n'aie pas peur… » pensai-je avec douleur. Etais-je donc si effrayant ?

Je me plaçai en face de lui, tombant à genoux. Ainsi, nous pouvions presque nous regarder dans les yeux. Je ne sais ce qu'il décela dans mon expression, mais un lent sourire éclaira son visage enfantin.

Soudain ma dernière pudeur fut réduite en poussière, et je l'attirai contre mon torse brutalement. Je voulais le sentir, je voulais me noyer dans sa chaleur que le soleil italien avait ancrée dans ses veines. Il poussa un petit gémissement qui ouvrit les vannes. Oh oui. J'allais me lâcher cette fois. Rome Antique ne pourrait plus jamais me taquiner à ce sujet.

Je me penchai sur son cou, comme j'en avais fantasmé quelques secondes plus tôt, et inhalai l'odeur provençale qui s'y attardait. Il frissonna quand je posai mes lèvres sous son oreille droite. Verdammit, je ne savais pas qu'un geste aussi simple pouvait réduire Italie au silence. Un exploit.

Je sentis soudain une petite poussée au niveau de ma cuisse. Je me reculai un peu pour admirer un Feliciano haletant et empourpré de honte. Je vis clairement que ses hanches étaient figées dans le geste qu'il avait instinctivement initié. Je vis aussi clairement la bosse proéminente qui déformait son ensemble bleu. Gott. GOTT ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait…aussi…

_"Tu es tout rouge, me souffla-t-il en caressant ma joue droite. C'est tellement mignon… Han !"

Ma main, soudain désobéissante à mon esprit, s'était posée de sa propre volonté sur cette bosse si tentante et l'avait doucement pressée. D'où ce léger cri de plaisir s'échappant de la bouche humide de Feli…

_"Doitsu…soupira-t-il, s'abandonnant à mes caresses."

Je le couchai dans l'herbe et le surplombai. J'étais si excité. Ma main accéléra le mouvement tandis que l'autre se chargeait d'enlever le haut de Feli tiraillé par sa respiration lourde et frissonnante. Je sentis ses mains chaudes se poser sur mes joues, et, presque brutalement –surprenant, de la part d'Italie, n'est-ce pas ? –, il attira mon visage au sien et m'embrassa avec frénésie. Mmh… Si même un simple baiser me faisait gémir ainsi, je ne donnai pas cher de ma personne. Mais ses lèvres étaient si douces, si demandeuses, si parfumées… Comment pourrais-je un jour m'en lasser ? Même si je ne savais pas où tout cela allait nous mener… Un certain accablement me saisit soudain. Et si tout ceci ne se reproduisait jamais ?

De ma gorge s'échappa un feulement désespéré, qui fit gémir mon Italien en retour. Mes gestes se firent plus précipités alors que je le dénudai sans aucune protestation de sa part. Au contraire. A chaque vêtement ôté, il glapissait, ses yeux s'agrandissaient de désir. Ses yeux si magnifiques…

_"Tu as trop de vêtements, Doitsu, soupira-t-il. OH ! Oh, je t'en prie…"

Je venais de me saisir de sa cuisse droite, et mon pouce en caressait dangereusement l'intérieur, ce qui visiblement rendait fou une certaine petite nation…

_"Je veux te toucher ! cria-t-il soudain, comme à l'agonie."

Je décidai de céder à sa supplique. Je me reculai, enlevai d'un mouvement d'épaules ma veste, arrachait d'une main mon débardeur noir, avant qu'un petit glapissement ne fisse remonter le regard vers mon futur amant. Et je me figeai, mon cœur frappant de façon irraisonnable contre mes côtes. Italie avait posé sa main sur son sexe dressé, tout en dardant ses yeux sur moi. Un délicieux et impromptu rougissement recolora le dessus de ses pommettes alors qu'il reprenait doucement son mouvement. Il était si désirable ! Je perçus un léger grognement bestial, et fut choqué de m'apercevoir qu'il provenait de mon torse.

_"Si…musclé…haleta Feliciano. Oh, Doitsu, je suis sûr que tu es serré là-dedans… Enlève-le… Mmmh…"

Serré, je l'étais. J'étais même plus que serré. Hure, avec ses actions totalement…ce n'était pas étonnant… Je baissais précipitamment mon pantalon militaire et mon caleçon long en même temps, laissait mon sexe revenir frapper sur mon bas ventre de la plus exquise façon. Je revins vers Feliciano, qui avait la bouche grande ouverte, un air à la fois apeuré et affamé sur le visage.

_"Sei cosi grande, Ludwig, susurra-t-il en m'accueillant de nouveau sur lui."

Mon nom humain entre ses lèvres ainsi que notre soudain peau à peau me fit frissonner de joie. J'enfonçai mes hanches dans les siennes, faisant ainsi se rencontrer nos membres engorgés. Un éclair de plaisir me fit archer légèrement le dos, tandis que Feli poussait un petit gémissement avant de s'accrocher fermement à mes épaules robustes.

_"Baciami…"

Il s'abandonnait dans sa langue natale. Sa langue natale qu'il n'utilisait presque jamais avec moi, sauf quand il mangeait des pastas. Même si je ne connaissais pas trois mots distincts, c'était tellement excitant de l'entendre roucouler en…

Un baiser rude interrompit mes pensées. Ah. J'aurai peut-être dû apprendre l'italien finalement. Au moins les mots les plus importants… Je sentis une de ses mains glisser le long de mon torse, griffer légèrement mes tétons ainsi que mes pectoraux, m'arrachant de profonds râles de plaisir, avant de se poser sur mon Glied…

_"Ti piace questo ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix langoureuse."

Que répondre ? Je me saisis brusquement de ses hanches et me frottai avec force dessus. Sa main disparut de suite, à mon grand désarroi, avant que je ne la sente dessiner des arabesques sur mes flancs. Je grondai en continuant mes mouvements saccadés, récoltant un…

_"Calma !"

… que j'ignorai complètement. Même mieux, je pris son petit visage entre mes mains et caressai son cou de ma langue avide.

_"Amore mio…"

Il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais de parler, véritablement. Pas que cela ne me dérange particulièrement, là, maintenant… Je caressai doucement ses cheveux clairs, ce geste contrastant fortement avec mes puissants coups de rein qui nous faisaient gémir tous deux sans répit, lorsque je rencontrai sous mes doigts sa petite boucle adorable, que j'enroulai sans y penser autour de mon doigt…

_"OH MOI DIO ! LUDWIG ! SCOPAMI, SCOPAMI, SCOPAMIIIIII !"

Nul besoin de traduction pour ça. Je ne me donnai même pas la peine de le préparer, tant il avait l'air excité. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'aurait laissé faire, de toute façon.

Alors je me contentai de relever ses jambes autour de ma taille, m'alignant parfaitement avec lui. De petits pleurnichements d'impatience entrecoupés d'aigus « Scopami ! » me décidèrent, bien que la peur de le blesser fut là… Ses mouvements de hanches frénétiques, son petit cul se tortillant sur mon Glied…m'interdirent de réfléchir sur ses détails comme je l'aurai fait en temps normal, sur ses détails qu'il semblait avoir totalement oublié… Le miracle de la boucle…

_"DAI !"

Je m'enfonçai d'un long geste très doux en lui, résistant à l'envie de hurler de plaisir. So warm ! So gedrückt ! So, GUT ! Je me stoppai cependant, scrutant le visage de mon amant avec inquiétude, cherchant le moindre signe de peine. Je ne vis qu'un plaisir pur et une expression de joie intense. Comment faisait-il ça ?

_"Ludwig… murmura-t-il, me pressant contre lui de tous ces membres. Te desidero mi scopami… Scopami, Ludwig…"

Je me mis à bouger subtilement, retenant avec difficultés mes grognements de contentement. Feliciano ne se retint pas, lui. Aussitôt il se mit à gémir, plus fort que jamais, se frottant contre moi sans discrétion aucune. J'accélérai doucement la cadence, ce qui le fit haleter encore plus. Mais il ne se mit à crier lorsque, une fois de plus, mon doigt toujours enroulé dans sa boucle glissa un peu contre elle…

_"HAN ! Ludwig ! Oh, Dio ! PIÙ FORTE ! PIÙ FORTE !"

Avec joie j'accédai à sa requête. Le plaisir était presque insoutenable ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher à présent de gémir exagérément en me caressant à ses parois intimes palpitantes, ce qui semblait le ravir... Tant qu'il enfonça ses ongles dans mon dos et me griffa légèrement, ce qui fut un véritable électrochoc. Je poussai un petit cri, incapable de restreindre mon plaisir à cette faible douleur béate et, changeant sans même le vouloir d'angle de pénétration, j'amenai Feli à hurler de joie, puisque que j'avais trouvé DIESE point nerveux en lui relié directement à sa prostate.

_"PIÙ VELOCE ! Si ! SIII !"

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir. J'allai exploser ! Je me saisis de ses lèvres brûlantes, étouffant ses cris, tout en tirant sèchement sur sa boucle… Son dos se arqua se arqua d'un coup violemment, me faisant pénétrer plus profondément encore au fond de lui. Sa bouche m'échappa alors qu'un long cri muet s'échappait de sa gorge et qu'il se déversait sur ma ceinture abdominale. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau et…

_"JA ! FELICIANOOOO !"

Ich…ich…ah…

POV Feliciano – Italie

Je mis quelques minutes à reprendre ma respiration, alors que Luddi continuait de gémir faiblement, affalé sur moi. Qui aurait cru ? Hier encore, je me préparai moi-même pour la dernière fois, presque sans espoir tant il m'avait paru insensible à toutes mes tentatives de séduction. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le faire craquer ?

Oh, qu'importe… J'étais pleinement heureux maintenant, sous la chaleur de son grand corps rassurant, même si j'étouffai un peu…

Soudain, il se redressa et roula sur le côté. Sa chaleur et son réconfort me manquèrent aussitôt, et je me réfugiai sur sa vaste poitrine. Je me sentais tellement bien, enfin complet, à peine quelque picotements dans mon...

_"Italie…"

Quoi ? Je préférais nettement quand c'était mon prénom humain qui s'échappait de ses belles lèvres… _(fin sadiqaue ou pas ? mouhahahaha…)_

_"E stato stupendo, soupirais-je en me blottissant encore plus contre lui, retardant encore un peu ce qu'il avait prévu de me dire et qui détruirait peut-être le bulle de bonheur parfait dans laquelle je nageais actuellement…"

Ses bras m'entourèrent, et je souris, béat. Un léger rire me parvint, ce qui me combla d'allégresse et me tranquillisa aussitôt.

_"Ich denke, dass es bedeutet, dass war der beste Sex du jemals in deinem Leben gehabt hast ?"

Je redressai la tête, un air piteux sur le visage. Je ne comprenais rien à la langue natale de Luddi…

_"Vee~~ ?"

Il me sourit tendrement er m'embrassa avec douceur. Paradiso…

_"Ich liebe dich…"

Je ne pouvais pas flotter plus haut dans l'extase. Heureusement que Francey-nisan m'avait appris à dire « Ti amo » dans toutes les langues…

_"Ve~~ ! Ti amo Luddi !"

PDV Ludwig – Allemagne

Le soleil jetait toujours des reflets d'or dans les cheveux de Feli… Ses grands yeux me donnaient toujours autant envie de lui (ce qu'il avait fini par comprendre, d'ailleurs, au grand désespoir de mon boss)… Rien n'avait changé, durant ces cinquante ans de pur bonheur en compagnie de mon Italien, à part une chose : à présent, j'arrivai à le faire crier aussi fort que moi au lit, mein Liebling… Mmmh…

Bon, la fin craint un peu, comme le titre ou le résumé… Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé mon tout premier lemon hetalien, et que, sinon, vous réserverez vos tomates pour un certain Italien qui en aura sûrement un meilleur usage… Quoique… ^.^ ! Byyeee !

Traduction des mots :

Verdammit : bon sang

Gott : Dieu.

Glied : pénis.

Sei cosi grande : tu es si grand.

Baciami : Embrasse-moi.

Ti piace questo ?: Tu aimes ça ?

Calma : Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de le traduire celui là ?

Amore moi : mon amour.

Mio dio : mon dieu.

Scopami : prends-moi.

Dai : viens.

Te desidero mi scopami : je veux que tu me comprenne.

Più forte : plus fort.

Più veloce : plus vite.

Si : oui.

E stato stupendo : c'était génial.

Ich denke, dass es bedeutet, dass war der beste Sex du jemals in deinem Leben gehabt hast ?: je suppose que cela veut dire que c'est que tu n'ais eu de toute ta vie?

Ich liebe dich: Ti amo: je t'aime.

Mein Liebling: mon chéri.


End file.
